Voices of the Heart REVISED
by VashTSGirl45
Summary: When Sora decides to abandon Donald and Goofy and go it alone in saving Kairi and Riku, all Hell breaks loose and he soon realizes that he's made a grave mistake. For his act of heroism may mean his early demise. Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Torture Alert. RxS.
1. Thinking of You

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart (Revised)

Wow okay, just wowness people. I have been getting reviews on and off to work on this story. I mean 5 reviews for 3 chapters isn't that spiffy so of course I delayed but upon looking this fic over again I think I have noticed why you guys didn't review like I had wished. SOoooo I have been changing a few things here and there and I plan on going over every chapter and spiffing things up so that you people will acutally leave me your thoughts! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I wanna do this story but I can't do it by myself. o.O

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is owned by SquareSoft/Square Enix not me so please no don't sue me! O.o; **

A lonely Sora, sitting underneath an unusually perfect oak tree located deep within the Hundred Acre Wood, couldn't help but wonder how and why his life had changed so abruptly. He had been ripped from his happy existence on Destiny Islands with his friends Riku and Kairi and thrust into an almost fictional world of monsters and heartbreak. Had his whole life been a lie up to this point? The simple serene feeling that covered the island; had it all been some temporary shield from the real world and the darkness that fills it? Or had it been kept there, so that he would not lose his sanity before he would discover his destiny. Well, if that was the case, he thought, it wasn't a very good plan. Riku, who was like a brother to him, had been captured by the evilest forces known to man, the heartless, and consumed by the darkness that had been lying dormant in his heart, and Kairi? She had been taken as well, only worse...her heart had been stolen. The part of her that made her who she was had be ripped away and all that was left was a cold empty shell that resembled the sweet and loving girl that used to live there.

Almost lazily, he glanced down at his keyblade, the weapon that could bring or delay the salvation that this world so badly needed. The weapon that chose him to wield it and was said to possess immense power governed by the heart. But, somewhere deep down inside, Sora couldn't help but wonder, if this key holds so much power...why is he still too weak to save the ones that he cares for most? Is there something that he isn't doing? Is there some clue that he has missed along the way? Or is it that he really isn't strong enough to wield the keyblade? Lost in his own thoughts, Sora continued to try to come up with a rational explanation for his continuous failure until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Quickly jumping up, afraid of what it was, he turned around to see it was Goofy. Letting down his guard and releasing his hold on the keyblade he smiled.

"Hey, Goofy. What's up?"

"I was just coming ta see where ya were." He answered in his usual lazy tone.

"Me and Donald were wondering if ya wanted to leave now or stay tha night. Pooh said we could stay at his place if we wanted."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay one night here. We haven't even planned _how_ we're going to get into Hollow Bastion yet. Going without a plan really doesn't sound that good. There's a good chance that we might get stuck in a situation we can't handle and then what help would we be?"

"Good idear!" Goofy said happily, "I'll see ya later, I'm gonna tell Donald we're stayin for tha night!" Sora watched Goofy run off down the dirt trail that led to Pooh's house and couldn't help but still get a sinking feeling that no matter how much time they spent thinking of a way to help everyone, they would never succeed. Turning his gaze to the sky, that shined a deceivingly wonderful blue, he couldn't help but wish he were still on the Island, oblivious to anything that existed beyond.

Time passed slowly the rest of the day. Probably due to the fact that Sora sat alone watching the sunny day turn into a starry night. Finally deciding that he had strayed away from the gang too long, he rose to his feet and began to walk back up onto the dirtpath road. Upon returning to Pooh's small cottage like home, they feasted on some of Rabbit's carrots and Pooh's honey. After dinner, Sora, Donald, and Goofy deicided to set up a spot outside underneath the stars to sleep. Sora, who had placed himself between Goofy and Donald, couldn't sleep and remained sitting up while the others had laid back and were now lounging on the soft grass. Finally taking notice of Sora's odd behavior, Donald decided to pry.

"I haven't seen you around much today, Sora. Is something wrong?" he asked in his high pitched, squeaky voice.

"No, not really. I've just been thinking about how we're going to get into Hollow Bastion and how I'm going to get Kairi away from Riku. It almost seems impossible at this point. I'm worried about what his plans are for her and this whole world. What is it that he could be doing? What's the purpose to all of this pain he's putting us all through? Was I that bad of a friend? Did I do something so horrible to him that it has come to this?" Donald, now sitting up, took on a serious look.

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything to cause what is happening right now Sora, and you know that better than anyone else. Your friend is just a victim of the dark forces that lurk in this world. We all are, that's why we must end this and stop them now, before everyone in the world ends up like Riku and Kairi; empty of feeling and emotion. AND when it comes to Hollow Bastion, all I can say is, we've made it this far working as a team. We can handle anything as long as we work together and not let anything tear us apart. You just need to believe in the power you have within." Sora, almost dumbfounded by Donald's words, could find nothing else to say or do but nod. Maybe they were right, maybe all he needed to do was believe in himself and then he would find the true power that he had to save everyone. Finally lying down on the soft, warm, green grass, Sora quickly fell asleep and into the darkness that existed beyond consciousness.

_Ra... So...ra... Sora... 'it was a distant voice that seemed to be calling. A familiar voice that held the softness and innocence of an angel. But it sounded sad, desperate, forlorn... was it...was it her? Was it, Kairi?'  
Sora...help...me...please? It's so cold...I can't...I can't see you... Where are you? Sora? I miss you...I can't feel you here with me anymore...Everything is so far away...I'm falling...Help me...SAVE ME! SORA!" _

"KAIRI!" Sora shot up screaming. Quickly glancing around he found that everyone was fast asleep. So does that mean he had been dreaming? The voice he heard sounded so real, it had to of been Kairi trying to tell him that she needed him now and couldn't hang on much longer. At first he started to wake up Donald and Goofy, but something in the back of his head said that they wouldn't believe him no matter how real it sounded. His only hope was to go now and not look back. He hated to leave without telling Goofy and Donald, they were a team, but at this point he didn't care, he just had to get to Kairi, even if he would die trying...

* * *

Well everyone there's revised chapter one and no its not that much different from the first but I am trying really hard so please Read and Review! PWEESE! See ya in revised chapter 2! XD 

VashTSGirl45


	2. The Decision

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart

Chapter- 2

Irashaimase! Welcome to chapter two in a slightly altered form. Its still short so not much changed there but I am trying to spice some things up and add more detail. Plus I need to seriously correct some of my grammar. See this is what happends when you listen to music and type when your a horrible multitasker. Xx Oh yeah! A special Shout Out is in order! DieChan! Your fricking awesome and I am glad you like my jumbled KH story! I hope I don't letcha down! Now onto the story :-D

* * *

With his decision made, Sora quietly made his way from Pooh's cottage to the portal that connected Hundred Acre with Traverse town. Looking back once more at the seemingly perfect world, he almost felt bad for leaving his newly found friends behind, but he knew that he had to if he wanted to set things right, and who knew? With his luck, he would probably end up getting them captured too. He just couldn't risk it, he had to go alone and without further hesitation he stepped into the shining spiral of light and was instantly transported back to the magician's house that rested on the out skirts of Traverse town. Looking around, he searched for the door to the little hut, ran out, and jumped into the water that surrounded the home without thinking of taking the tricky stepping stones.

He felt as though this strange drive had taken over his body, and it had so much force that he felt he could do anything. He knew what he was doing and that is was right for the first time in a long time. As he reached the shore, he jumped out without even taking a quick break and began to run through the deserted sections of town that led to the main square. Once there though, he was forced to stop again and once again wonder if he should continue with his plan. To get to Hollow Bastion, he would have to take the Gummi ship and that would leave Goofy and Donald stranded on Traverse town for a while, or maybe forever if he didn't come back, and then what would happen? Standing there, he struggled with himself and all the bonds that he had made. Riku and Kairi were his closest friends, but Goofy and Donald were too...Could he really make a choice between them?

It was now a real dilemma, who needed him more? Goofy and Donald? Or Riku and Kairi? Was this really right? He thought and thought and then the dream he had came back to him. He could hear Kairi's faint voice calling to him, begging him to help her, and once again the invisible force took over his rationality and without another thought he pushed open the big, tall, wooden doors of Traverse town and boarded the Gummi ship. It was almost lonely on the ship now without the others. For a moment he paused and looked back in the direction he had taken.

"I'm sorry you guys..." Sora whispered as the door closed shutting out the busy sounds of the town. Running over to the control pannel, Sora set the destination and in two minutes time was off at the speed of light in the direction of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

Okay chapter two has now been corrected and slightly revised! On to Chapter 3! Wowness...lol XP

VashTSGirl45


	3. A Warm Welcome

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart

Chapter-3

. . Ok people, Chapter 3 sits before you, it is being checked over for errors and grammar mistakes and possibly spiced up a little so please just read and review! My god...

* * *

Upon entering the world of Hollow Bastion, Sora couldn't help but feel the dark and malevolent aura that thickly surrounded the place. It was so intense that it threatened to choke him, but he knew he had to keep going. This all had to end, now. Sensing that there would be danger the moment he stepped out of the Gummi ship. Sora summoned his keyblade, but before opening the hatch, he went over to the controls and set them to auto-pilot, it's destination, Traverse town. Then with 10 seconds to lift off, Sora opened the hatch and jumped out. Once he landed safely in the water that surrounded the Hollow Bastion castle, he pulled the exterior hatch lever and watched as it warped off into the sky, resembling a distant star. He was now alone, stranded on the desolate world Hollow Bastion, with nothing but his heart to guide him. 

_-Back on Traverse Town/Hundred Acre Wood-_

It was well into morning before Goofy, Donald, and the rest of their newly made friends in Hundred-Acre Wood, began to stir. Goofy, who was the first to wake, yawned lazily and slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes. Squinting from the light, he looked around to see who all still slumbered. However, when he looked to his left he noticed that Sora was gone. Panicking he jumped up and started to shake Donald awake.

"Donald! Donald! Wake up! Sora's gone!" swatting at goofy and rolling over, Donald mumbled a groggy response to Goofy.

"Y-yeah that's nice, Goofy...goodnight..." he began to snore.

"Donald! Get UP!" Goofy shouted, continuing to shake the small duck. He's really gone!" Goofy only got more mangled mumbling until Donald paused and jolted his eyes open. They shone bright red.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Donald shouted, hopping up from where he was lying and looking over to his right, hoping it was just a joke.

"Wh-where'd he go?" he asked in a panic.

"I dunno, I just woke up and saw he was gone!" Gawrsh! Where could he have run off ta?" Donald paused for a moment thinking, and then, almost as if he'd been hit with a bolt of lightening, he stood up.

"I think I might know where he went to, lets go!" with that Donald began to bolt for the portal that led to Traverse town, Goofy trailing behind.

_-Back on Hollow Bastion-_

Sora trudged slowly through the dark water that seemed to be pouring endlessly from the waterfalls that surrounded the castle. Finally after what seemed like hours, he reached what appeared to be a floating platform and upon looking up he noticed there were many of them and they all looked as though they lead to the entrance of the Castle. So without any further thought he jumped up onto the platform when it reached his level. As he floated upward he quickly scanned the area and decided which platforms would lead him to the castle fastest. Memorizing his path, he began to hop form one floating ledge to the next, each one feeling like liquid beneath his feet. A few times he lost his balance and almost fell but he was determined to succeed. Finally he reached the last ledge and then glided onto the raised land that connected to the bridge to the castle.

'This is way to easy.' He thought. "There has to be more to this than a simple game of leap frog...' But, no matter how many times he looked back and forth he found nothing threatening about the place. Sora took a step closer towards the bridge then paused. Seeing how nothing happened, he took another, then another until he was walking normally. He had now stepped onto the bridge. Continuing to take things step by step he soon became inpatient and kicked his pace up to a run. When he was halfway down the bridge, his worst fears came true. A large puff of black smoke appeared in front of him to the far left and he paused, fixing his line of sight on what was taking shape before his eyes. Once formed, the figure was a round bulb shaped heartless that had teeth resembling claws. It floated towards him, and he summoned the Keyblade. Once within reach, Sora lashed out at it and with one long slash the creature erupted into smoke and disappeared.

"What the?" he wondered..."Is that it?" he stood dumbfounded for a moment then he began to proceed towards the end of the bridge. He was there, finally at the entrance to Hollow bastion, he was going to find Kairi and save Riku, or at least try. Stepping off of the bridge, the same black cloud of smoke appeared again before him, almost as though his footstep triggered it. However, this time it was different. There were many different aura's, he lost count at 11 and they all blocked his entryway to the castle. He had been spotted, and playtime was over. Summoning his keyblade, and his courage, he rushed at them all, giving all of his strength into each swing.

_-Inside Hollow Bastion's Castle, The chapel-_

While Sora battled the countless heartless that were preventing him from entering the castle, and while Donald and Goofy were trying to figure out where their friend had gone; Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, Hook, Ursula, and Oogie Boogie all stood around a small cylindrical table that held a scrying mirror showing Sora battling the heartless. Finally Hades decided to break the silence.

"Well, well, well, looks like the little brat decided to show up after all, and alone at that. If that's not stupid I don't know what is."

"Well there's always your choice of hairstyle." Hook responded, snickering.

"Hey! What the heck do you expect? I'm the frickin god of the underworld? You want me to have a head full of roses?" Hades shouted back, getting angry.

"Quiet down you two, please..." Maleficent ordered in a cool tone.

"You will ruin the moment. We all should be joyous on this occasion. Our most sought target has willingly placed himself at our grasp. Now, how shall we handle this? He won't give in that easily. But that keyblade shouldn't be too difficult to obtain."

"I'll go." A cold yet familiar voice volunteered from the shadows.

"Ah, yes our young protégé. Do you wish to bring him to us?" with that the cold voice stepped out from the shadows and revealed himself to be Riku. His eyes had turned from their calm bluish-greenish color to a stone cold black, his hair no longer had its godly silver shine either; it had faded to a grayish black. His island clothes had been replaced with a tight black suit decorated with oddly colored stripes and he wore shoes that had spikes on the end.

"Yes, I would be honored." He replied while bowing. Maleficent seemed to ponder his offer for a moment, then, as a malevolent grin creeped across her face, she gingerly placed her hand on his head.

"Then go, and bring him to us. Do not injure him too severely for then he will be of no use to us for interrogation. I simply ask that you weaken him to the point that escape is nearly impossible. I trust you'll know when to stop?" she asked.

"Yes, I will obey your orders, lady Maleficent."

"Good, now go." With that, Riku disappeared in a puff of blackish-blue smoke and Maleficent turned around to face the others.

"Prepare yourselves, he will not be easy to break." She ordered, and with that she stalked out of the room towards her chambers.

_-Back in Traverse Town-_

It only took a few moments for Donald and Goofy to reach Traverse town's main square. However upon opening the doors, they looked around and neither of them could see the Gummi ship.

"Just as I thought...he went without us." Donald mumbled

"Whaddya mean, Donald?" Goofy asked innocently.

"Sora... He left without us. How did I know he would do this? Why didn't I watch him more closely last night when he first started acting weird." Donald sighed.

"Well, where do ya think he went to?" Goofy questioned.

"Hollow Bastion, where else, that's where we all were supposed to head to. He can't do this alone, but how are we supposed to get there, he took the ship!" Just then almost as if Donald's words had summoned it, the Gummi ship appeared in the sky and in an instant landed not 10 feet from him with a hard slam, knocking him off of his feet.

"Hey look, Donald!" Goofy shouted, "It's the ship!" Donald, struggling to get to his feet, was speechless.

"Maybe Sora's on it!" he added, bolting to the ships hatch. Donald, who was beginning to snap out of his stupor eventually followed. Upon reaching the ship, Donald began to notice that there had been damage done to the exterior. Damage ranging on severe. Goofy, however, had already pulled the hatch door lever and stepped in, he began to call for Sora.

"Sora! Oh, Sora! Are ya in here?" Goofy looked all over, even under the control panel station, but nothing suggested his presence. He walked back to the door.

"He's not in here, Donald." Donald, who was now on the other side of the ship still checking out the damage, took a moment before responding.

"I kind of had that feeling already, Goofy. He must've placed the ship on Auto-Pilot so it would make its way back here safely. Not safe enough though, the Gummi has taken a lot of damage from enemy ships, its going to take a few days for us to repair. Maybe even a week tops, and I don't know if he can survive that long on his own..." Donald trailed off. A look of grave concern on his face.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Lets get started now! The sooner we start, the sooner we get done and the sooner we get done, the sooner we can get ta Sora!" Goofy shouted enthusiastically. Donald, turning his gaze to goofy, paused for a moment more then spoke.

"Ok, lets go!" and with that, they both ran back to the wooden doors that led to Traverse towns main square.

_-Hollow Bastion, Entryway- _

Back on Hollow Bastion, Sora was still fighting the countless heartless that kept appearing. He was trying to conserve magic power but it was getting difficult, nearly every chain attack that he unleashed just drained him further. He also had sustained some slight damage from a dragon heartless. It had left long, thin claw marks in his back and with each swing, they burned from being ripped open further. Slashing through the last bulb shaped heartless, Sora finally realized how close he was to the doors. It was now or never, he was going to have to run for it. Looking behind him once more he saw the same familiar puffs of smoke appearing and before they took full shape, Sora bolted for the doors, reaching them in only mere seconds, he pushed the heavy doors open with all of his weight and slid in through the tiny crack made by his efforts. Once inside, he dropped his keyblade on the marble floor and slinked down against the door, out of breath.

"Maybe I can rest here a little while..." Sora thought out loud. Laying his head back against the door, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He felt every muscle and joint relaxing their achy tiredness. The castle was so quiet, he felt he could almost sleep, at least until the silence was broken by a familiar yet cold and menacing voice.

"Awww, is the little keybearer tired?" the voice teased. Sora, snapping his eyes open, leapt up to his feet, keyblade in hand, and looked around for the source of the voice, but he found no body. The great hall was huge and grand in its beauty, but it also held a stillness and it felt like he was being watched by a million eyes.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" he shouted angrily.

"I thought you'd never ask..." the voice responded and in the middle of the room, a large collection of black and bluish smoke appeared and when it dissipated, there stood Riku. Sora gasped, nearly dropping his keyblade, he could barely recognize his old friend, evil and darkness had warped his once kind features, he held a gaze that could still a snake and Sora couldn't help but feel pure hatred and blood lust radiating off from his body.

"R-Riku? Is that you?" he asked, staring blankly at the being before him.

"In the flesh, who else would it be, Sora?" Riku responded, spitting his name out like it was a dreaded disease.

"Why are you doing this, Riku? Why are you on their side?" Sora asked, stepping closer.

"There really is no direct reason, Sora." He began. "Would the fact that I like to see you suffer be enough of an answer for you?" he asked in a playful tone that sent shivers up Sora's spine.

"Why? What did I do to make you feel that way?" Sora asked, his words were soaked with hurt and he didn't bother hiding it.

"Are you going to tell me our friendship on Destiny Island was all fake? That you hated me then too, but just put on a constant smile about it?" Sora, taking a step closer, could see a small twinge of emotion spark on Riku's face. But it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"I do not have time for small talk with you, Sora. I have orders, and I plan on following them." With that Riku's whole body became engulfed in a dark purple-ish light and when the light faded, he summoned a long blade into his hand. Sora, taken back a few steps by his strong aura, held the keyblade tight at his side.

"I don't want to fight you, Riku." He pleaded.

"Ok, just stand there then." Riku shouted back, lunging at him. Sora saw the attack coming and raised his keyblade up to block Riku's sword that fell right below his neck. Riku's strength was incredible, Sora didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold him off. Then in one quick movement, he was able to throw Riku off to the side. Riku landed on his feet and without taking a break, lunged at Sora again, but this time it split into a series of sword slashes. Sora, attempting to block them all, did not notice that Riku was slowly backing him into a corner.

"You've gotten a little better." Riku shouted over the clangs of their weapons meeting.

"But you're still not good enough!" And with that Riku paused in his attack and drawing up his energy he slashed at Sora with all his might, knocking the keyblade out of Sora's hands and off into one of the shadowy corners of the hall. Sora, dumbfounded by what had just happened, had no chance of blocking Riku's sword, which came slashing across his chest from his upper left shoulder down to his right side. The attack sent Sora stumbling backward and onto the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" I warned that you were no match for me, Sora." Riku teased. Sora, who was now soaked in his own blood and in severe pain, found the strength to lift himself up on his palms and finally stand, but unsteadily. He stared at Riku in defiance, and taking notice, Riku's laughter ceased.

"Oh, does he want more?" Riku asked mockingly and then in a flash of purple-ish light, he flew into Sora, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the marble wall on the other side of the room. Sora gasped from the impact and struggled to collect his blurring vision. Riku, not wasting a moment, drew his sword from his back and without any hesitation, he slammed it into Sora's side. Sora's eyes widened in pain and he gritted his teeth, refusing to scream. He would not allow himself to, for if he did, Riku really would win. Riku, noting this began to twist the blade that was now completely through Sora, protruding from his back. Sora hissed in pain, but still refused to scream. Riku tightened his grip on Sora's neck.

"Give in to me, Sora. It's over and you know it." Riku stated flatly. Leaning in closer to the point where he and Sora's faces were touching, he allowed his grasp on Sora's neck to slightly loosen. "You know you can't resist...no matter how much you may want to. Just stop trying... " He whispered seductively while licking Sora's ear. Sora, cringing, stared back at Riku with pure disgust.

"N-never..." he managed to choke out through Riku's grasp on his throat. Riku grew angry with this and in a quick moment he withdrew his sword from Sora's bleeding torso and began to assault Sora with a chain of punches to the chest. Each impact felt like a boulder crushing his ribcage, but Sora refused to scream, all he allowed to escape was his air as each punch drew it from his lungs. He heard 2 of his ribs break then 4 then 5 each one causing him more and more pain, until finally Riku stopped.

"Had enough yet?" Riku asked. Sora, now on the verge of passing out, refused to answer, he simply looked into Riku's cold eyes with the same look as before. But this time something was different with Riku. A line of tears had stained each cheek. Even though the look that Riku held for Sora gave off the feeling of hatred, the tears gave off a feeling of sadness and remorse for what he was doing to his long time friend. Trying his best to speak, Sora raised one hand up and rested it on Riku's hand that was still choking him.

"Riku, you...don't have...to do this..." he managed to whisper. But with that Riku pulled him forward from the wall and to 1 inch from his face. Sora's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"Yes, I do..."Riku whispered in an unreadable tone and then he slammed Sora with all his strength back into the wall, making the whole entire hall shake. Sora, who had now lost consciousness, had a line of blood that trickled down from his hair and over his temple. Riku, leaning forward, licked the trail of blood from his face and then let Sora's limp body fall to the floor with a thud. Holding his sword down at his side, he barely noticed Maleficent standing beside him.

"I thought I told you not to injure him too severely." She said emotionlessly.

"I followed your orders, Lady Maleficent, I assure you. He may not look like it, but Sora can sustain a fair amount of damage." Riku responded.

"Fine, then. Bring him into my quarters and place him in restraints. You have done well." With that she disappeared. Riku, now holding a solemn yet stern gaze, collected his fallen friend by the collar and then disappeared with his limp form into his usual puff of smoke. Sora had been captured.

* * *

Oo Chapter 3, checked for grammar and slightly revised. NOW I AM EXPECTING REVIEWS ON FUTURE CHAPTERS PEOPLE! I feel like I'm taking crazy pills! 

VashTSGirl45


	4. Betrayed

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart

Chapter-4

Yay! I have started chapter four! Here is where things really start to heat up!  
((Chapter Warning))  
Now just to let you all know, I like torture, a lot…So if you have a problem with that, um well I suppose this chapter really isn't for you… But I suggest you at least try to give it a read. I'm not trying to cause projectile vomiting here, so I think you all can handle it. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The first feeling that Sora had upon waking was that he was cold. He couldn't open his eyes or speak, but he knew he was cold. Hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness Sora's memories began to flood back to him at a painful speed. The dream, the fight with Riku, everything. Finally fighting his way out of the sleep that so threatened to take him once more, Sora slowly opened his eyes but was immediately bombarded with severe pain. His head was throbbing and his stomach and back seemed to pulsate with pain to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He tried to reach a hand to his forehead but found he couldn't budge. His wrists and ankles had been shackled to the wall. He attempted to take a deep breath but halted when his broken ribs began to move with him inhaling. Only shallow breaths would do.  
Sora looked around the room he was in. It was dark and dank, dimly lit by a few torches that lined the walls. It smelled of old must and books. The walls and floors were made of brick. He would have thought it to be a dungeon but the bookshelf on the far end of the room and all the magical artifacts that seemed to be lying around threw off any prejudgements.

Just then, the door handle began to move and slowly the heavy bolted door creaked open. Sora tried to focus on who was entering the room, but it was too dark so he held his breath and stayed silent, slightly afraid at who it might be.

"And how are we feeling?" a cold woman's voice asked. Slowly out of the shadows the woman's figure came into full view. It was Maleficent.

"How do you think?" Sora spat back at her fake attempt to sound concerned.

"Oh I do hope the young one didn't hurt you too badly. We haven't even had any fun with you yet." At this, Sora thought to summon his keyblade, but nothing happened.

"Oh are you looking for your weapon, Keybearer? Well I regret to inform you that it is indeed in our grasp for the moment being. Don't worry you wont be needing it." Sora saw a small smile creep onto her bony face.

"Where's Kairi?" he shouted at the woman, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

"She's here, with us. The girl doesn't like to say much though. Perhaps she is just the silent type?" she asked with a chuckle. Sora was not amused. He felt anger building up in him.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." He ordered.

"But you're wrong, child, she has everything to do with this, and who are you to tell me what I am to do. You are in no situation to bestow orders upon anyone."

"I may not be able to now, but the moment I'm free from these stupid chains, I'm going to slice you in two." With that the woman's playful smile disappeared and in one swift movement her hand came slamming into his cheek turning his whole head. He briefly tasted blood in his mouth.

"Do not sass me child, I think its time you learned some manners." With that she stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Sora, whose head now hurt worse than before, lifted his gaze to face the door. Kairi was here, he could sense it, and she wasn't far, but he had no idea where she was or how he would even get to her at this point, let alone if. It was highly apparent that they planned to torture him until he gave in to whatever they wanted which he would never do. He couldn't allow himself to. Even if it meant his death, he had to try his best to save his friends and the people that inhabited the worlds they threatened to destroy. Sora allowed himself to slip deeper and deeper into his thoughts until he became sleepy and dozed off into an uneasy slumber.

"_Sora…giggle Sora! Wake up, silly!" Sora slowly opened his eyes to answer the voice, and when he did he found he was back on Destiny Islands lying on the beach, Kairi leaning over him with the same sweet smile she always had. He gasped. Was he dreaming?_

_"It's about time you woke up! I was getting worried." Sora sat up and turned around to face Kairi. Was this really her?_

_"Kairi? W-where are we? How did I get here?" Sora asked taking in his surroundings. Kairi giggled and shrugged her shoulders._

_"What do you mean?" she asked answering his question with another._

_"Don't you remember? The storm, the heartless, being taken? Riku? This isn't our reality anymore…Things are alot different now…I don't even know if this Island exists anymore." Sora, who had been staring at the ground the whole time, now looked up to face Kairi who's smile was now a little more subdued but no less happy. She moved closer to him and grabbed his hand in hers. Holding it close she spoke._

_"Sora, silly, this place, this island, our home does still exist." She began. "As do I, right here…" Kairi placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "I have been right here with you all along, I've never left your side, and I never would. Never forget that, and never forget that you will be the one who will open the door..." With that she smiled once more then disappeared in a whirl of white feathers. Sora, frightened, began to call for her._

_"Kairi! Kairi! No don't leave yet!" he shouted running back and forth along the empty shore. "Kairi!"_

WHAM! Just as fast as Sora had fallen asleep he was torn out from his slumber by a punch to the jaw. Trying to focus his thoughts and now his eyesight once again, he looked up to see who it was that hit him and there stood Maleficent and Jafar. Each one held a gaze mixed with hatred and conquest. Finally, Maleficent broke the silence.

"Have you rested well, keybearer? Good, because you're going to need you're mind fresh and ready to make some life altering decisions. As you probably already know, our plan, our goal is to drive out all the light that exists within this wretched world and release the darkness within every ones hearts. Wonderful plan, isn't it?" she asked mockingly.

"No." Sora replied angrily. This led to him getting hit in the stomach with Jafar's staff, drawing his breath out of him.

"As I was saying; here's where you come in. Now you can be a good boy and be an asset to this plan, seeing as how it would be pointless to rail against us now in your condition, or we can make you suffer until you give in or are at your last breath. It's all up to you, child, which fate seems less unfavorable?" Sora grew quiet, mostly to keep from getting another hit, and thought. He couldn't join them, he never would! If he did that would mean betraying his own heart and dooming Kairi, Riku and everyone else that was relying on his victory. Even if he did die, he would still be winning, for then they wouldn't be able to reach they're goal at all. It seemed that they needed him and so with that little ray of hope he gave them his answer.

"I would rather die here, one-hundred times over, than join you in your evil plans. Do your worst." He spat, looking Maleficent in the eye, and for once without a hint of fear. He could see she was angered by his response, but she did not hit him, she only moved closer to him and when she was so close that her lips touched his ear she spoke.

"You will regret those words, child. This I promise you…"she whispered, her voice had taken on a colder chill and it sent shivers down his spine. Knowing she had made him quiver merely with her words Maleficent smiled triumphantly and turned around, heading for the door. Placing her hand on the knob she paused momentarily.

"Jafar, you will be first. I shall give you an hour to change his mind. If you do not succeed someone else will take your place." She waved her hand and an hourglass filled with red sand appeared on the table that rested on the other end of the room. A strange light illuminated the object bringing the time into full focus.

"You will need no one else for this task I assure you." He responded, giving Sora a threatening grin.

"I do hope your methods of persuasion don't fail you." She muttered as she slipped through the door, slamming it closed. Jafar, now standing only a few feet from Sora, decided to move a few steps closer. Sora felt the instinct to step backwards but being that he was in restraints he could only paste his body to the wall.

"Well, boy, what do you say we get down to business then? How about we start off with a test to see how long it takes for you to let out one of those simply delicious screams I know you possess." Jafar lifted up his staff and held it high in the air. Waving it around in a circular motion, he began to chant an incantation in a deep, almost demonic tone. "Mahou toui vumiqu no sazowa ran!" he repeated rhythmatically. At first Sora thought that he saw long beams of light emanating from the sinisterly shaped wand, but as he allowed himself to concentrate more and more on it, he finally realized that the beams truly were. They were snakes.  
Jafar began to laugh at the resistance Sora was expressing. His whole body had tensed up and he was now pressing himself against the wall with all his might. Hoping and praying that a miracle would occur and it would break.  
"What's the matter child? Cat got your tongue? Why, just a few moments ago you had plenty to say." Jafar teased while coming closer.

"Stay away from me." Sora ordered darkly, trying to ignore the army of snakes that had gathered around him.  
"My boy," Jafar began, his tone now serious, "I would watch what I said if I were you. You see, my serpents won't tolerate your bad mannerisms like I do. A serpent is a creature that in itself demands a great deal of respect. For the moment that you underestimate its strength; it bestows you with its deadly kiss." He warned, now only 1 or 2 inches from Sora's bruised face. "Still doubting my words? Let me show you..." He whispered while snapping his fingers causing Sora to watch in pure horror as the hundreds of snakes that surrounded them lept into the air and clung un-mercifully to his body. Within a few mere seconds the circulation to both of Sora's arms and Legs had been cut off and he was now stuggling to breathe from the 5 snakes that were now hugging his neck.  
"Comfy?" Jafar asked, choking back a laugh. Sora tried to reply to Jafar's smart ass remark but found he had no voice to use. The snakes were crushing his larynx. "Oh so now he has the urge to speak? Well you in luck. I'm in the mood to listen." Jafar said wryly while lazily waving his hand. Sora gasped as the snakes around his neck loosened their painful grasp enough for him to speak.

"I'll ask you point blank, child. Give up your hopeless, unattainable dream of defeating us and succumb. Things will be made alot easier on you if you do." Sora glared at Jafar in disgust.  
"Jafar, there's nothing and no one in this world that could get me to join you freaks. Riku may have given in to you monsters and your empty promises of happiness and power, but that just proves how weak **he** really was. I'm alot stronger than that. You can bleed me until I'm dry but it won't change anything." Sora rasped.  
"Fine, have it **your** way..." Jafar resigned, sighing. Slowly he raised one of his creepily thin arms and snapped his bony fingers. With that the snakes around his neck re-tightened their grip and bit down deep into his flesh. Sora howled in pain as the rest followed suit. Before he knew it the hundreds of snakes that were covering his body like a coat had all pierced his pale skin with their sharp fangs. "Don't say I didn't offer you the easy way out, keybearer." He added, shrugging and snapping his fingers once more. Sora opened his eyes and squinted down to see what Jafar was planning this time, but became quickly startled when he noticed all the snakes were now glowing with an eerie red light. "Commence!" Jafar shouted and at that the serpents began to release high volts of electricity into Sora's body.  
Sora began to convulse with the current that now surged through his very being. He felt as though everything within him was on the verge of exploding and the pain was unbearable but he wouldn't give in. He couldn't allow them to take his life without a fight. Chances were good that he was probably going to die here, chained to the wall, surrounded by enemies, and completely alone; or was he? Somehow, some way, even though every part of him wanted to give in and just embrace his grim fate, something inside him continued to keep him feeling warm and clinging on to the smallest amount of hope that he would survive. Could it be that there was a deeper meaning to what Kairi was saying in his dream? Could it be that she really was with him? That was the last encouraging thought his mind could muster before he fell once again into the sweet serenity of unconsciousness.

_-Traverse Town-_

Back on the world known as Traverse Town, Goofy continued to pace back and forth before they're fractrued Gummi ship. It had been over an hour since Donald first left for Cid's shop and he was becoming anxious.  
"Gawrsh! Where in tha world could Donald be?" He mumbled to himself, spinning on his heel and heading back in the other direction. Though seemingly simple minded, Goofy was actually more intelligent than people gave him credit for. He knew full well what was going on and why Sora had left them without so much as a good-bye. Sora had feelings for Kairi that no one could ignore; they showed in his impulsiveness and the fact that the mentioning of her name caused him to rise to his feet in excitement. In fact, in Goofy's general opinion, if there was anyone who could be called simple minded it was Sora. When it came to saving the lives of his friends or the innocent bystanders affected by the heartless, he rushed in, keyblade beared, without evening thinking things through first. What was it that made him so rash when other people were in danger? Goofy continued to jumble the misplaced thoughts in his head around, not even noticing that Donald was staring at him quizzically from the doors to the main square.  
"You okay over there, Goofy?" Donald asked, one eyebrow cocked. Goofy, startled, nearly tripped.  
"Y-yeah! I'm just fine, Donald!" He shouted back, trying to gather his bearings. "What did Cid say?" He asked, trying to get Donald's attention off of him and his klutzyness.

"Well its not all to bad. I brought him a copy of the ships damage assessment and he sold me the replacement parts right away. Surprisingly enough, the damage isn't that severe and these parts don't need expert installation. In other words, I think I can have us outta here by tommorow afternoon!" Donald shouted gleefully. Goofy began to jump up and down in excitement.  
"Yay! Then that means we have a good chance of getting ta Sora before anything too bad happends, right?" he asked, trying to subdue his happiness and sound serious.  
"We can only hope, Goofy." Donald said matter-of-factly, lowering his gaze to the ground. Goofy, unwilling to give into the sadness that threatened his morale as well, ignored Donald's depressing response.  
"Well what're ya waiting for! Let's get started! The sooner we get this thing fixed the sooner we can meet up with Sora!" Goofy exclaimed, grabbing Donald by the wing and dragging him and the bag of parts he was lugging towards the ship. Donald couldn't help but be taken back a few steps by Goofy's cheerful disposition. Was he really an airhead or just good at hiding his emotions? Never the less, Donald had no time to drown himself in his own thoughts. Goofy was right about one thing, they needed to get to Sora and soon because something deep down inside told him that if they didn't hurry, they might never see they're dear friend alive again...

* * *

End of Chapter 4. Wow, I am sooo tired... This chapter truly does contain my sweat and blood. I think I am developing a small case of writers block. Usually I can shell out atleast two chapters of a story a day, but wow am I losing my touch... X.x Well anyways, READ AND REVIEWWWWWWW OR NO CHAPTER 5! I mean it! I only posted chapter 4 because the five of you actually cared to tell me what you thought! Especially DieChan who has now become my AIM buddy! I luv ya DieChan! Hope you like this chapter and the next! XP Well, see you all in chapter 5! Maaaaaaaybe...

VashTSGirl45


	5. A Friendly Chat

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart

Chapter- 5

Hiya peoples! Arigatou to all of you who actually reviewed this time! DieChan and Tami3 more specifically. :-D I am actually enjoying writing this fic so please keep me motivated with more reviews, okay peoples? Oh yeah and just to make a quick note, the future chapters of this story will more than likely contain more torture, violence, swearing and MAYBE a lil yaoi but its not consentual so give it a try even if you don't like yaoi or shounen AI(sp?). With that said, enjoy!

* * *

When Sora re-awoke to the dreaded reality he so longed to escape, he immediately regretted it. His muscles throbbed, his broken bones ached, and upon looking down at what he could see of his arms and legs, he found that they were decorated with small but deep teethmarks.  
"Damn...this sucks..." Sora mumbled to himself, laughing when he heard it echo against the stone walls of the dimly lit room. "What was I even thinking coming here by myself? What point was I trying to prove?" he asked, not expecting an answer. One thing he was sure of, however, was that his situation was looking more and more hopeless by the minute. They had taken his keyblade, Goofy and Donald were probably still stuck on Traverse Town, which was completely his fault, Kairi was out of reach and Riku was acting insane. How much worse could things get?  
"Hello, Sora..." A voice whispered from the other side of the room, almost by where he estimated the door to be. Sora, startled by the odd presence, lifted his gaze and began to search for a body that accompanied the voice. What was with all the mysticism? He asked himself mentally.

"Just show yourself already. I'm tired of the stupid games that you freaks play." Sora said dryly.

"Oh, but Sora! You know how much I love games!" The voice teased coming closer and sounding more and more familiar by the second. Suddenly, Sora realized who it was and closed his eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm aware, Riku." He replied with a sigh."Did you come to join in the fun your little friends are having at my expense as well?" Sora asked, trying to act as though he didn't care.

"I guess you could loosely describe my visit as being one of entertainment, yes. But you know..." Riku began, now in Sora's full view. "Their idea of fun is a lot different from mine..." He added, stroking Sora's face with a cool, gloved hand. Sora shuddered, he was mortified by the way Riku was acting, but the cool feeling of his hand seemed to feel good against his bruised and burning face. He almost felt comforted, but knowing it was Riku made him come back to his senses.  
"Get the **_hell_** away from me, Riku." Sora spat, jerking his head away from Riku's awkward touch. "Sick Bastard..." He added in a whisper.  
"Now is that anyway to talk to an old friend, Sora?" Riku asked while grabbing Sora's face with lightening speed and forcing Sora to face him. "Hmm?" he teased. Sora remained far from amused and had his wrists not of been bolted to the wall above him in shackles, he would of broken the hand that grabbed him. However, retaliation was far from within his reach and as much as he hated to admit it, he was at the whim of his once best friend.

"What do you want from me? You have Kairi, the Keyblade, and my freedom. What else is there to take?" Sora asked, exhausted and fresh out of insults. Riku smiled crookedly and Sora once again felt a chill. Something told him that this was probably the dumbest question that he could of asked.  
"Sora, there are still many things left to take from you. Your heart, your life...your innocence..." Riku said seductively, putting an emphasis at the end. Sora's eyes widened at the morbid conversation that Riku was obviously leading. Where had his strong, reliable, and caring friend gone? And at that, what in the hell was this thing that had replaced him?  
"Riku, what's happened to you?" Sora asked sympathetically before he could stop himself. Riku almost seemed suprised at the question that Sora had asked. Sliding the hand that had been cupping Sora's face around to the back of his neck now, he leaned in untill they both were uncomfortably close.  
"You, Sora." Riku confessed, his lips touching Sora's ear. "You're the reason why my life has been torn in two, you're the reason why my body, heart and soul now belong to these monsters, and you're the reason why I will never again feel happiness or taste the freedom of a new day in which I can make my own decisions." He added, bitterly. "But don't worry, i'm not angry or hurt anymore. All my pain dispersed the moment that I let the darkness take hold. Now, all I want is to see you suffer. I want to watch as you lose everything that is dear to you, and when you are so broken that you can no longer hold your gaze above the ground I will kill you. Then I will find some way for your heart to beat once more, for life to creep its way back into your useless shell and then I will kill you once more and I will keep doing this until my craving for revenge is satisfied..." Riku stated, pulling Sora into a forced kiss.  
Sora's body tensed and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. What the hell was going on? Why was Riku kissing him? He tried to squirm away, but Riku only tightened the grip that he had on the back of his neck while using his free hand to lightly tug at the zipper on Sora's jumpsuit.

"Am I interrupting?" Maleficent asked, appearing out of nowhere behind Riku. Finally releasing Sora from his kiss, Riku turned around to face the old woman. He was far from suprised by the intrusion.

"You could say that." Riku replied, slightly annoyed. Meanwhile, Sora was trying to hold back the urge to vomit. He had been intimately kissed by his best friend...and it **_WASN'T_** Kairi!

"Well, young one, I would'nt want you to miss the meeting we've arranged. I know your somewhat excited about your new pet, but we wont tolerate truancy." Maleficent warned her expression one of subdued anger. However, Riku chose to ignore it and continued with his disrespect.

"Fine, whatever. If I'm needed **that** badly." He sighed, shrugging. Turning around to face Sora once more, he smiled tauntingly. "We'll finish playing later, okay?" He said cheerfully, almost as they he and Sora were still children and one of them were being called away for dinner.  
"Take you time!" Sora spat in response, a solid glare on his face. Riku nodded, ignoring his attitude and quietly followed Maleficent out of the room. Sora watched them carefully, and once the door creaked shut he immediately began to struggle against his shackles. Forcing his legs free was impossible from the angle he had been positioned in, but his wrists didn't seem like they would pose too much of a problem. Atleast until he realized that after a few harsh tugs they were bleeding from the metal cutting into them. Sora hissed in annoyance as thin streams of blood began to run down his arms, tickling as they fell. For the first time since he had been captured, Sora finally resigned to the sad truth that he was stuck, and no one was going to save him.

_-Hollow Bastion's Castle, The chapel-_

"DAMNIT, Riku!" Maleficent shouted, banging her fist into the cylindrical tableand nearly breaking the scrying mirror. "How dare you sass me like that!" She added, backhanding him across the face. "Have you forgotten who owns you? Have you forgotten why you were bestowed with those powers? It's for the purpose of serving us! Now I have no problem with you imploying your own methods to break that stubborn, bastard of a child. BUT if me allowing you to do this causes you to think that you have more authority, then you can forget it! I made you and I can break you just as easily. **DON'T** forget that!" She spat, walking to the other side of the room and taking a deep breath. Riku, unshaken by her lecture, stared at her blankly. His expression had gone unreadable. A long uncomfortable silence had made its way into the room. Even Captain Hook and Hades had ceased they're usual bickering.

"We're running out of time..." Maleficent confessed, finally turning around to face her subordinates. "Jafar... I had sent you in to break that brat first. Tell me...why were you unable to suceed?" She asked, staring at him intensely. Jafar, obviously intimidated by the woman, started to mumble out a jumbled response.  
"I-I u-uh... H-He w-was a little harder to deal with than I thought. Though he appears to be nothing more than a week little kid, he can take alot of pain and isn't afraid to face it. THERE you have my honesty." Jafar replied, a little bit of attitude creeping into his voice at the end.  
"Your incompetence will not go un-punished. In fact your inibility to strike even the slightest amount of fear into this child is causing me to doubt the rest of your abilities." Maleficent said coolly. Oogie Boogie started to raise a badly sewn arm in protest, but Hades swatted it down. Maleficent was not in a mood to be argued with. "We can't take our time. We need that child's powers if we want to stip this world of its retched light! For if we don't suceed soon, we will be cast back into the shadows and I for one refuse to be in that lowly position ever again. This is a warning, not a friendly suggestion. Get your acts together! The next person that I send in there better get the job done, and if you should fail I will be the one sending you back to the dark, dank pit that you crawled out of. That said, Hook I place you as next. Don't let me down." Maleficent warned.  
"Aye, Lady Maleficent. I will not let ye down." Hook replied, all traces of his demented sense of humor gone.

_Interstellar Space between the Worlds _

Less than half an hour had passed since Donald and Goofy blasted off from Traverse Town and Goofy was already pacing again. Donald had been trying to ignore it by busying himself with ship stats, but he just couldn't take it anymore.  
"Goofy, woul'd you please just sit down?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance.  
"I can't Donald. I'm just a bit anxious to get to Sora. I can't help but feel like something bad is going ta happen to him, if it already hasn't." He replied, still pacing.  
"Well we'll be there soon! It's only a 2-3 hour flight, and usually it wouldn't even take _that_ long, but I want to take it slow and make sure the Gummi has been repaired correctly. If you way the outcomes it would make more sense to go slow and steady, monitoring any ship abnormalities than to speed there and crash on an unknown planet." Donald lectured, turning his attention back to the control panel.

"B-but!-" Goofy began.  
"I care about him too, Goofy..." Donald confessed, cutting Goofy off. "Why do you think I'm taking every precaution in getting us there? Every dull moment that passes by drives me insane as well, but I'd rather endure that, than risk not getting there at all..." He added, glad that he had turned around. The last thing he wanted Goofy to see was him crying. Goofy, now quiet, finally took a seat in the corner of the Gummi. His gaze fell to the view of the outside space and he watched intently as each planet floated by, hoping that soon his eyes would fall upon Hollow Bastion.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 5! Woo, that was interresting to type...I hope you guys are going to kick up my reviews soon! C'mon I even accept anonymous ones! There are no excuses! That said, see you all in chapter 6!

VashTSGirl45


	6. Losing Myself

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart

Chapter- 6

Irashaimase to chapter 6! I have a few updates to discuss. Um first off I think that I am going to have to up the rating once more. This time from Teen to Mature. Mostly because this story is going to become even more violent and there is going to be some rape soon too. Did I mention yet that there's also going to be more Yaoi and RikuxSora slash? There's going to be some Kairi at some point too but I will cover all that later. For now, please enjoy my story! And I still want Reviews! XP

_

* * *

_

_Hollow Bastion Castle, Maleficent's Quarters_

Emotionally confused an in extreme discomfort, Sora had grown quiet during the time he had to himself. So much had happend to make him confused. A good example would be Riku and his behavior towards him. He had gone from ripping him limb to limb in the Entryway, to kissing him passionately. Had Riku turned gay? Or was it possible that he had always liked Sora more than a friend? And if that were so, why did he put up such a fight to impress Kairi back on the island? Closing his eyes, Sora wasn't sure what to think anymore, and then all thoughts ceased when a sharp, nearly unbearable pain hit his side. Looking down to see what was causing him such discomfort, Sora turned white. A hook had been lodged into his hip.  
"Hello, boy." Hook said coolly, appearing before him. He was grinning sadistically. "Lady Maleficent asked me to pay you a visit." He teased. Sora, in great pain with his hip, barely managed to choke out a reply.  
"Did she n-now? I guess she d-doesn't want me getting l-lonely. I'll have to t-thank her properly later on for her hos-hospitality..." Sora rasped, his pain too intense to say more.

"Aw, does this hurt a little?" Hook asked, placing his hand on the end of the Hook that was lodged deep into Sora's flesh. "Maybe I can ease the discomfort a little?" He added while twisting it harshly. Sora cried out in pain, he could feel tears welling up in the corner of his eyes and cursed mentally at the weakness he was displaying. "That didn't help any did it? Hmm, well you could try thinking about something else? You know, mind over matter?" He teased while grabbing another Hook and slamming it into Sora's left shoulder, beside the long, deep gash that Riku had already made. Sora howled in pain once more then bit his lip to stifle it. He could taste blood as his teeth broke through the skin. Hook started to laugh.  
"Not so tough now eh? Makes me wonder about Jafar. You're not that hard inflict pain on." Hook mused while looking at Sora's pale face. He was losing a lot of blood.

"If...if your going to kill me...just do it...already..." Sora managed to whisper.

"Kill you? Kill you! My dear boy, I wouldn't think of it. You're too valuable to us alive! I've only come here to bestow you with my methods of persuasion." Hook replied, looking over the hook on his hand as though it were something to be admired.

"I won't comply..." Sora said sternly, trying to ignore the intense pain now shooting through his body.

"Oh and you havent even heard the terms!" Hook exclaimed, countless hooks appearing in his hand. Looking at Sora as though he were a tasty cut of meat, he smiled and then in a flash moment he began to shove each hook that had appeared into Sora's body. One in each ankle, one in each knee, and so on. He began to scatter them randomly. A few in each hip, a long trail going up each arm, each one dug in so deep that it either touched or shattered bone. Soon Sora's body was more metal than flesh.  
"Now, are you ready to hear me out?" Hook asked, his smile even brighter. Sora couldn't reply. He was nearly catatonic with immense, unbearable, otherworldly pain. Even his bright blue eyes had gone dull from the torture of it all.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Hook shouted, finally shoving his hooked hand into Sora's stomach. He savored the feel of his hook warming from the heat of Sora's intestines. Sora began to cough up blood. Was this the end? "I'm only going to ask once. Will you or will you not join us? C'mon, if you say yes all the pain your feeling will disappear in less than a second." Hook said temptingly. Sora's mind went wild with thought.

Should he give up? Was any other way of escape truly impossible? Sora continued to ponder, hoping Hook would allow him a few moments of thought. However, his hopes died when he felt Hook twisting his metalic hand around inside of him, bringing him back to reality, which he was actually glad for. They weren't going to let him or Kairi go, whether he joined them or not. He thought of Riku and how warped his very being had become and quickly made his decision.

"N-no..." He whispered inaudibly. Hook, allowing his hand to dig in deeper, leaned in.  
"Hm? What was that?" He asked placing his ear less than a half inch from Sora's lips.  
"I...said no. I won't...join you..." Sora repeated, a little louder than before. Hook was outraged. Ripping his hooked hand out of Sora's abdomen, he immediately punched him in the face with his real one.

"You little bastard!" Hook shouted, livid. "I command you to succumb!"  
"No! I refuse!" Sora replied, just as angry. Hook punched him again, this time leaving an instant bruise on his cheek. Sora spat out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth, both from the hits and being stabbed.

"I won't quit until you agree, boy." Hook warned, grabbing the crown on Sora's necklace and pulling his head forward.

"You have my answer, _Captain Hook_." Sora spat. "And its not changing." Hook glared and then punched him in the stomach.

"You will regret your foolish decision!" He shouted punching Sora in the face once more.

"That's enough, Hook." Maleficent's voice called from a shaded area of the room. "You have done your best and so I will now ask you to leave." She said coldly. Hook began to panic.

"B-but, my Lady! I was so close and-" Hook began in protest.  
"Enough. Please leave." Maleficent interrupted while holding her hand out in the direction of the door. Hook, defeated, shuffled towards the door and slammed it on his way out.  
"I see that you truly have no intention of helping us, do you keybearer?" She asked, looking piercingly at him. Sora, too weak from blood loss, simply shook his head.

"Mmm..." Maleficent replied. "I guess I have no choice then. Riku?" She shouted towards the closed door. A few seconds passed and then it creaked open. Riku entered the room slowly and appeared to be carrying something. Sora squinted to see what it was and then gasped as his heart jumped into his throat. He was holding Kairi.

"K-Kairi? Kairi!" Sora shouted, thrashing against his shackles and ignoring the fact that the wounds on his wrists were re-opening.

"Easy now, Easy." Maleficent cautioned. "I wouldn't go getting too excited if I were you. She's not going to react in even the slightest way to your presence." Maleficent teased. Sora was livid. Gazing down at her, she appeared to be the same Kairi. Her redish-brown hair, her lightly colored island clothes, but her eyes; they were blank. They had lost their warm color, they're innocence, and now she stared blankly, almost as though she were blind. Sora felt an intense pain in his chest as he stared at her frail form. It was like no pain he had ever felt before. It shortened his breath and made him feel lightheaded. Finally, he forced himself to look away and the pain stopped.

"Why...why did you bring her here?" Sora asked, holding back tears.  
"It's our last resort. You've given us no choice. We tried to keep this matter between you and us, but you just had to be difficult. Now you must suffer the consequences of your actions. Riku I leave this to you. Don't fuck up like the others?" Maleficent asked as she exited the room. Riku nodded, a little taken back by her swearing. An uncomfortable silence ensued until Riku decided to break it.

"It's like a big family reunion, eh Sora?" Riku whispered coming closer then laying Kairi down a few feet away from Sora.

"Your a sick, twisted little freak. You know that right, Riku?" Sora rasped. Riku giggled.

"Yeah well, what can I say?" Riku asked now uncomfortably close once again. "So, before I go any further with my assignments..." Riku began, now pressing himself against Sora. "Care to finish where we left off?" He asked, removing some of the hooks from Sora's body with a morbidly delicate touch.

"No, actually I don't." Sora replied, wincing a little as he removed one of the last hooks from his right arm.

"Oh c'mon, Sora..." He teased, wrapping his fingers around one of the hooks in Sora's leg. "You know you wanted it..." He whispered while sucking Sora's ear and ripping out the hook. Sora whimpered. "You have heard that there's a cirtain amount of pleasure in a little bit of pain...right?" Riku asked, moving his lips down to Sora's neck and kissing it. Sora shivered involuntarily. How was it that he could feel so repulsed and so turned on at the same time? True it was his friend, his 100 male friend that was touching him, but he was having a hard time refusing. He had no feelings whatsoever for Riku, but the advances that he was making were impossible to ignore.

"Stop, Riku... You know I don't have those kind of feelings towards you..." Sora protested, trying to squirm away from Riku's kissing, but failing as Riku wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him closer.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you're as turned on as I am?" Riku asked, biting Sora's neck a little and drawing blood. "Hmm?" He added, sucking on the wound.

"S-Stop..." Sora slurred, lost in the sensation.

"Stop... Stop what?" Riku teased, using his other free hand to slowly unzip Sora's Jumpsuit. Once undone, Riku allowed his fingertips to lightly make their way down Sora's exposed torso and everytime they became coated with blood from a wound he would lick the blood off and continue his exploration until finally his fingers rested on the elastic band of Sora's boxers. "Now, before I go any further..." Riku whispered while digging in his pocket for something. "Aha!" He exclaimed pulling out a vial containing a bright, neon blue liquid. "We're going to have to do something about the way your positioned." He said while biting off the rubber cork. Placing a firm hand behind Sora's neck and pulling him forward rather forcefully he smiled playfully. "Bottoms up?" Riku said, pouring the contents of the vial into his mouth then kissing Sora and forcing it down his throat before he could protest. Sora, nearly choking, immediately felt weird. His arms and legs began to tingle and then went limp. He tried to move them, but they refused to respond.

"W-what did you do to me! What was that stuff that you forced me to swallow!" He asked, panicking. Riku laughed.

"Just a little potion I conjured up. It renders the drinker completely immoble, but stills allow sensation to be felt." He explained while undoing Sora's shackles.

"R-Riku! What are you doing?" Sora shouted as he unwillingly fell onto his friend.

"Making you a little more comfortable." Riku replied almost sounding caring. Bending down on one knee, he gently placed Sora on the cool floor. "Now, where did I leave off?" Riku asked, straddling Sora.

"Please, Riku, don't do this..." Sora pleaded as Riku started to force his legs apart.

"That's like asking me not to breathe, Sora." Riku replied kissing him harshly and cutting off any protest. Sora started to freak out as Riku began to slowly pull down his boxers. With one hand holding Sora's arms above his head and the other hand fondling Sora's newly exposed area, the situation became hopeless to fight. All Sora could do was close his eyes and pray for a quick end to his torment, but Riku had more in mind. Releasing Sora's arms for a minute, Riku began to undo the zipper to his own outfit and it wasn't long until he was exposed as well. Switching arms, he stopped fondling Sora and instead wrapped his arm around Sora's waist. Pulling him painfully closer and lifting him up off the ground, Sora's eyes widened in fear at what he knew was coming next.

"Now this is probably going to hurt a little." Riku warned placing a finger inside of Sora, causing him to whimper. Riku smiled, almost sympathetically, then continued his invasion. Another finger found its way in, then another. Sora was biting his lip in his best attempt to keep from howling but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out. Then, finally, all at once Riku pulled all three fingers out and pushed himself into the newly prepared orifice. Sora's mouth opened wide in an attempt to scream, but no noise could escape. This pain...it was worse than the hooks, worse than the snakes, worse than seeing kairi in her catatonic condition. It was a sinfully horrible pain that he wouldn't of wished even on his worst enemy. A pain that was tainted with shame, and it echoed throughout his body. Going through each and every organ from the bottom up, and then when he thought that this was the worst of it, Riku began to pull out then thrusted back in with wicked intensity. This time, Sora allowed a scream to escape, but Riku cut it off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Tisk tisk, Sora. You'll ruin the moment." He warned, now holding Sora's arms down once more. "We've only just begun..." He added now thrusting in and out of Sora at a timed rhythm only he could set. Sora, unable to scream, unable to move, even unable to think, could do nothing but allow the assault to continue. At some point he looked over at Kairi, praying to god she couldn't see what was going on even though her gaze had fallen upon them. Staring intensely, making her the string that kept him tied to consciousness, he found comfort in her dull, unseeing eyes.

* * *

Short but bittersweet that was chapter 6! Wow gasping mice Sora's been raped:-O Not like that's anything new to some of you, but considering this is my first yaoi fic I am pretty excited to see if you all think I'm convincing enough! Actually...I think I am going to start writing Yaoi more often. I find it easier to write about love scenes like these than the ones that would normally occur between a guy and girl. Hmmm... Strange... Well anyways, please read and review so I can know if I my first venture into the world of yaoi was sucessful! On to chapter 7!

VashTSGirl45


	7. Sinners and Saints

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart

Chapter- 7

Um yeah this is er...chapter 7 and well hmm...lol I have absolutely NOTHING to say! ((collective gasp)). I just kinda want to get started writing this story and so...I WILL! READ AND REVIEW BITCHES! Oh yes and a big THANKS to those who did! No offense meant by dropping the B-Bomb but I was just getting really annoyed here by the lack of feedback. Oh and before I start, a little humor from **DieChan **sent via **IM**.

Riku: "You have heard that there's a cirtain amount of pleasure in a little bit of pain...right?"  
Sora: O.o! Isn't that Madonna?  
Riku: DAMN IT! >>;;; (hides Erotica Cd)

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Riku finally climaxed and collapsed onto Sora's still form. Sora, barely consciouss, could do nothing by lie motionless in a pool of his own blood. He had been violated and his innocence ripped away. His bright blue eyes had faded, now rivaling the dullness of Kairi's. How could this be? How could his fate be this twisted? Riku had raped him without the slightest bit of hesitation and enjoyed every moment of it. Sora cringed subconsciously as Riku began to stroke his sweat drenched hair.

"Was I a bit too rough?" Riku asked mockingly. Sora moaned painfully as Riku finally pulled out of him. "It only hurts the first couple of times, you know. Trust me, you'll get used to it..." He added, delicately kissing Sora's neck. "Whether you like it or not, you are our property now; my property. We offered you the easy way of joining us. We allowed you to decide on your own free will, but you proved to be nothing but a disappointment. A stray dog severely lacking obedience. However, I have been appointed to solve this problem, and Sora, if it's one thing I have made crystal clear to you its this... I always finish what I start." Riku stared into Sora's eyes and there, despite his lifeless gaze, he saw a mix of pain, anger and betrayal. But if it was one thing Sora knew, it was that Riku could see beyond his external emotions. He could see the inner thoughts of his soul.

"I can sense a little confusion, Sora." Riku began, as anticipated. "Let me elaborate. I have not been possessed by some entity. I am not drugged and no one is controling my actions. The Riku you see before you is the same one you befriended back on Destiny Island. Sure, I may have picked up a few less than holy traits at some point, but this desire that I have just fulfilled was one I had been hiding for years. You were just too blind to see it." Riku confessed, his expression now unreadable.

"You were always so wrapped up in that bitch Kairi that you didn't even notice how much I loved you. I wanted to be the one for you, but eventually I was forced to accept the fact that my feelings would never be returned. The only thing I would ever be to you was your friend and I could of dealt with that. What I couldn't deal with was the way you pushed me over for that wench without hesitation. Even now, the only reason why you've come this far and endured all this pain and torture is because you want to see your precious Kairi again. You could care less about what happends to me." He added, his voice cracking a little.

Sora watched in silence as Riku stood up and put his clothes back on, obviously he was in no hurry to give him the same courtesy.

"It doesn't matter..." Riku said out of nowhere with a sigh. "In the end I got what I wanted." He added while walking over to Kairi. Bending down to her level, he grabbed a handfull of her hair and harshly yanked her head up from the ground so that her face was only inches from his. "Heh, even in your heartless condition I can feel that somewhere in the distance you're sending the most hateful thoughts my way." Riku teased, a taunting grin on his face. "Then again I suppose its understandable. You're Knight in shining armor has been permanently thrown off of his horse and so now no one is coming to save you. Call me a monster, a creature, a lowly subordinate to the heartless, but never forget this one thing... I will never allow you to claim Sora." Riku warned while releasing her hair and letting her head hit the ground. Sora watched Riku's actions with disbelief. His 'little talk' with Kairi was so out of character for him. Each word that came out of his mouth was drenched with intense loathing and jealousy, and it left a heavy sort of feeling on Sora's heart. He hoped that Riku was wrong about Kairi sending hateful thoughts his way, because if she did truly hear him, her heart would be breaking.

"Don't think i've forgotten about you, Sora." Riku said, breaking a small silence that had fallen between them. Now once again at his side, Riku looked over Sora's exposed and bleeding body and smiled in triumph. Running cool fingers over Sora's developing abs, his grin only widened. "How rude of me to have left you uncovered." He mused while pulling up Sora's blood stained boxers. Sora wanted so badly to speak, but as much as he searched he was still unable to find his voice. It too had been snatched away with his virginity and pride. Now all that remained in him was shame, intense shame and embarrasment at what had been done to him and the fact that it was going to probably continue.

_Hollow Bastion Castle/Entryway_

The ride to Hollow Bastion had been a bumpy one and the madness only intensified once they entered the castle. Donald was becoming exhausted from using his magick constantly and Goofy was losing his guarding edge. Disintegrating the last reincarnated heartess that occupied the Entryway into pieces, both Donald and Goofy fell in unison against the big wooden doors they had just come through in exhaustion.

"Was that the lst of 'em, ya think?" Goofy asked panting.

"I hope so. If anymore appear we may not be able to fight them off in our weakened state." Donald replied, putting his staff away and wiping his brow with his wing. A thick silence filled the room as they both tried their best to relax, but Donald couln't help but feel uneasy. The room felt disturbed and heavy and no matter how much he tried he just couldn't get comfortable. Looking around the room it wasn't long before he found out why he could'nt shake his nervousness. There, on the right side of the grand staircase was a rather large pool of blood. Donald gasped at the site before he could stop himself.

"What is it Donald!" Goofy asked preparing his shield. Donald quickly began to think of a way to get around telling Goofy. He hated lying to his friend but if he told Goofy about the blood it would only make things worse. He would automatically assume it was Sora's and go charging off no matter what he said.

"N-nothing! I just thought I felt a bug crawling on me or something." Donald lied, immediately feeling like a moron. His excuse was pathetic.  
"Oh...okay. Just don't scare me like that!" Goofy replied accepting what Donald said without question. Things quickly grew uncomfortably silent again and Donald's mind was going crazy with worry. Could it be that the blood really is Sora's? Worse yet, did that mean that they were too late?

"Well I'm ready!" Goofy exclaimed out of nowhere, interrupting Donald's thinking. "Are you?" He asked Donald while holding out a large hand to help him up.  
"Y-yeah. Lets go." He replied standing and leading the way up the staircase. As they climbed the beautifully crafted stairs, Donald couldn't help but look over at the collection of blood once more. Only this time he got a better view and realized that the blood was also streaked against the wall directly parallel. This time his gasp was interrupted by a huge lump forming in his throat that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't swallow. Goofy, hearing the loud 'gulping' noises coming from his small duck friend, immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Donald...is there something your not uh...telling me?" He asked innocently. Donald, mentally swearing for being found out once more, slowly turned around to face his troubled friend.

"Goofy, I can't tell you everything that I'm sensing right now, but trust me when I say that we need to hurry and find Sora." Donald replied, trying to hide the urgency in his voice. Goofy, understanding completely, nodded and joined Donald who was now at the top of the stairs. Taking in the circular hallway and all the doors, they both quickly realized that finding their lost companion was going to be no easy task.

_- Hollow Bastion's Castle, The chapel-_

Things had grown quiet in the chapel between Maleficent and the others upon watching Riku and his 'methods of persuasion'. They had gotten what they wanted, which was Sora's submission, but the events surrounding it made them all mentally question Riku's motives for joining them and even his sanity.

"Damn. I always knew that kid was crazy." Hades offered in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't think 'crazy' is the word for it. Maybe we could best describe him as eccentric? " Jafar mused, simply glad that his failure had been forgotten for the moment.

"Nah, I'm going with crazy..." Hook said, adding to the poll they had unintentionally started.  
"Oh will you all shut up for a moment!" Maleficent shouted angrily, breaking up the small talk they were all engaging in. "Riku's completed the job i've assigned to him, which is more than I can say for the rest of you. His state of mind is irrelevant. We have bigger problems. I am sensing that some rats have entered the castle." She added, subduing her anger.

"Well it _is_ an old building, Lady Maleficent." Hades sugguested.

"Not **THOSE **kind of rats you god damn idiot! What I meant was that someone has infiltrated our fortress! Probably some morons in search of that child." Maleficent explained while pointing at the foggy image of Sora in the scrying mirror.

"Would you like for us to exterminate the pests, My Lady?" Hook asked in a cheeful tone.

"No, not yet. I wan't them to think that they can pull off their little rescue attempt a little longer." Maleficent replied, an evil grin making its way across her wicked face.

_Hollow Bastion Castle, Maleficent's Quarters_

While Goofy and Donald were making their way through the castle, and while Maleficent and the others were cooking up new, sadistic ways to take care of any intruders, Sora was still going through hell. Riku had replaced his clothes without saying a word, and for some odd reason that made things even more uncomfortable between them.

"I'm not going to bother with replacing your shackles. That potion I gave you should be enought to keep your actions limited." Riku finally said while picking Sora up and placing him against a wall for support. "Besides," He began, a small grin appearing on his face. "You already know what will happen if you try anything stupid, don't you?" He asked stroking one of Sora's bruised cheeks. Sora glared in response. "Yeah, you do." Riku said teasingly as he stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sora couldn't be more glad that he was gone.

Now alone in the rather large room with only a comatose Kairi to keep him company, Sora couldn't help but feel a cirtain amount of desperation and regret. He was by himself, all alone and no one was going to come. What's worse was that Kairi was propped up on the wall right beside him and he couldn't do a damned thing for her. Clearing his throat a few times, Sora decided to try speaking to her.

"K-K-Ka" He rasped, still trying to find the voice that had fled him during Riku's sexual assault. "K-Kai...ri?" He managed to whisper. "Kai...ri...Kairi? Can...you hear me?" Sora asked, still whispering. Looking down at his arms, he tried to move his hand and when he realized he could he weakly grasped Kairi's. "Kairi?" He called to her again and this time, to his surprise, she managed to slowly turn her head and look at him. Her eyes were still a lifeless, unseeing gray color but he could tell that she heard him from wherever she was. "Don't worry Kairi...I'm going to help you..." Sora said reasurringly while trying to ignore the same intense pain in his chest that he felt earlier when he had first seen her. It seemed to be getting worse and in a few mere seconds he was beginning to pant. He felt the room begin to spin and was about to pass out when light scratching noises at the door turned his attention away from Kairi, snapping him out of the attack.

Chills ran up his spine at the thought of another 'visitor' so soon. Hadn't they tormented him enough for now? Sora's heart jumped into his throat as the door slowly creaked open, revealing the same dim light of the hallway.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! I leave u all with a nice litle cliffhanger! Thanks to the reviewers this time around! Special thanks as always to DieChan! I'll see you all in chapter 8! Jya Matane!

VashTSGirl45


	8. Desperation

Kingdom Hearts: Voices of the Heart

Chapter- 8

Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just felt like being just a tad bit evil. XD Well anyways heres chapter 8 and keep the reviews coming!

Sora: Is there EVER a time when she's not complaining about reviews? GOD! (shakes head)  
Me: Don't get lippy with me! Want to be raped again! HMMmmM? DO YOU?  
Riku: I'm always up for a repeat performance! XD  
Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOO! X-O

* * *

(Recap)  
_Chills ran up his spine at the thought of another 'visitor' so soon. Hadn't they tormented him enough for now? Sora's heart jumped into his throat as the door slowly creaked open, revealing the same dim light of the hallway. _

"Sora? Oh, Sora? Are ya in here?" A familiar voice called into the room.

"Dammit, Goofy! Just go in and see! You standing here in the middle of the hallway shouting is only going to draw more attention!" Another whispered harshly. Sora, recognizing the two voices at the door, immediately became excited.  
"Goofy! Donald! I'm here!" He shouted in a raspy voice. He laughed when Goofy flung the door open and came running to his side with Donald trailing behind.

"SORA!" Goofy shouted happily while hugging the brunette.

"Ow! Ow! Not so hard, Goofy." Sora pleaded, smiling brightly.  
"Sorry. Why did you just up and leave us like that? You knew it was dangerous ta go it alone!" Goofy asked, still hugging Sora's frail form.

"Yeah I know, it was dumb of me and I'm sorry. Trust me, the moment I got here I learned very quickly the consequences of my actions." He replied, trying not to sound too depressed. Donald, however, could see right through Sora's sunny disposition. He could feel that something horrible had happend to his dear friend, but knew now wasn't the time to bring it up.

"So is this young girl beside you Kairi?" Donald asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, thats her." Sora answered, sighing.

"Where's your Keyblade?" Donald asked while sitting down next to Sora.

"They took it from me..." Sora replied, lowering his head. Goofy, finally letting go of Sora, took a seat a few feet in front of him. His smile began to fade as he looked over Sora's body.

"Sora...what happened to you?" Goofy asked noticing that Sora was covered in deep gashes, bruises and cuts. Sora paused for a minute, not sure how much information he really wanted to give them. How would he explain to them that one of his best friends had beaten and raped him? One of the friends that he had vowed to save?

"It's nothing really. Things just got a little rough here and there. I'm fine, it looks a lot worse than it feels." Sora explained. Donald wasn't buying a word.

"Oh, well we can heal ya!" Goofy exclaimed, digging in his pocket for a healing potion. Donald shook his head.

"Goofy, you moron, don't you remember? We used them all on the way here!" He shouted, frustrated.

"Well then, lets use Curaga!" Goofy sugguested once more.

"Idiot. We're tapped out on MP too." Donald replied, shooting him down once more. Sora laughed nervously.  
"Don't worry you guys. I'll be ok until we get back to Traverse Town." Sora reasurred them, hoping they wouldn't catch on to how weak he really was.

"You sure, Sora?" Goofy asked with obvious worry.  
"Yeah! You guys worry too much. It's not that bad, really!" Sora lied, still trying to sound chipper. He knew Donald didn't believe him, but he was glad that Goofy did atleast.

"Well, we should atleast get you out of here." Donald said, deciding, for the moment, to go along with Sora. "Can you walk?" He asked, looking out in the hallway at the same time to make sure no one was coming.

"Um..." Sora began, trying to move his legs but failing. "No, I can't. They slipped me some potion earlier that causes incapacitation and I guess it hasn't worn off yet." He explained, feeling like a burden.

"That's not even a problem!" Goofy said cheefully while hoisting Sora up and over his shoulder. Sora winced a little as his broken bones shifted from the sudden movement, but he was glad to be reunited with his friends. "Are ya comfy?" Goofy asked, ignoring the fact that his outfit was quickly become soaked with Sora's blood.

"Yeah, thanks Goofy. Don't forget Kairi though. We can't leave her behind." Sora replied, motioning to where she was still sitting.  
"You got it." Goofy said as he threw her over his other shoulder. "All set then?" He asked, walking towards the door with Donald right behind. Sora nodded. He was beginning to feel sleepy again and it was taking everything in him to stay awake. Their escape was going so well that he was acutally starting to relax, but that ended only seconds later.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Riku asked from the doorway. Sora could feel him grinning and immediately felt sick to his stomach.

"We're taking Sora and Kairi and leaving. Isn't it obvious?" Donald replied with a wry smile.

"What manners. Didn't anyone ever tell you that its not nice to steal other people's property?" Riku inquired, taking a step closer.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked, becoming annoyed.  
"I'm talking about him." Riku said while pointing at Sora. "_HE_ belongs to me." He added, taking another step closer. "I am not very fond of vandals, but considering that you two _animals_ call him your friend I suppose that your actions aren't too out of the ordinary. However, you've come a little too late. I've already claimed him and therefor, he's not going _anywhere_!" Riku shouted, sending a strong wave of energy their way and knocking them all to the other side of the room and into a wall. Sora was the first to hit and then Goofy, Donald and Kairi followed suit, all crashing into him with bone crushing force. Immediately beginning to feel lightheaded and already knowing their fate, Sora didn't fight unconsciousness this time.

_"So, you decided to pay me another visit huh, Sora?" The same female voice asked, giggling happily. Sora, instinctively knowing where he was, opened his eyes and took in the Beautiful view of Destiny Island with a deep sigh._

_"Kairi...why did you bring me here? You know that there's nothing I can do now. I'm powerless. Riku's won and I've lost. It's as simple as that." Sora said depressingly._

_"Now what kind of talk is that?" Kairi asked, lying down next to Sora on the warm sand._

_"I'm being rational. I've already seen where keeping my head in the clouds gets me. I might as well start living in reality." He replied, closing his eyes._

_"Sora, you can't give up now. You've got to learn that you have the power to make and alter your own fate. Just throwing things to the wind won't get you far, but if you take charge the sky's the limit." She reassured, placing her warm hand on his. Sora opened his eyes at the sudden touch. "I believe in you with all my heart and maybe thats why..." Kairi began but trailed off._

_"Why what? What is it, Kairi?" Sora asked, startled by her pause._

_"Oh, its nothing... Just promise me that you wont give up just yet, alright?" She asked, shaking off his question_

_"Kairi, trust me when I say that I don't want to, but... I don't know what to do. I can't even walk, let alone take on Riku in my condition, and you? I don't even know where they've taken your heart and I highly doubt that Riku will be willing to tell me anything..." He replied, his gaze falling upon the sky once more.  
"Sora, you idiot! Stop relying on pure brute force! Sometimes you need to use your inner power; your heart! You don't always have to search for the answers, sometimes, they'll just come to you." Kairi explained._

_"How? How will the answers come to me?" Sora said doubtfully. Kairi laughed.  
"Silly, all you have to do is open you eyes and your heart. After that, they'll never stop pouring in." She said, answering his question as though it were the simplest one in the world. Looking into her eyes, Sora could see that she told no lies and that maybe, just maybe she had a point. A moment of silence passed between them, the only noise that could be heard was that of the ocean waves as they crashed into the shore. Sora had become lost in Kairi's warm eyes and kind smile. He almost didn't want the moment to end. Finally, her smile began to fade and he knew that their time together was growing short._

_"I have to go now, Sora." She said sadly, confirming his fear.  
"Why? Can't we both just stay here forever?" Sora asked, looking at her pleadingly._

_"Because this is not our reality anymore, Sora. It is but a place created when our hearts connect." Kairi explained, running her fingers through Sora's hair._

_"Then how can I make all of this real? How do I bring you back to me, Kairi?" He asked desperately. Kairi, sighing, released his long strands of hair from her fingers and stood.  
"Sora, I've been right here all along." She replied, pointing to his chest. "I'd never leave your side." She added, backing up onto the shore. Sora rose to his feet and began to reach for her, but no sooner than he did, his legs began to feel heavy and he couldn't go any further._

_"Kairi!" He shouted, stretching his arm as far as it would go. He could feel tears running down his cheeks._

"Sora..."  
_"It's alright, Sora. We'll be together soon..." Kairi replied, her body becoming transparent."  
_"Sora!"  
_"Kairi!" Sora continued to shout, he could feel the sharp pain returning to his chest with new intensity as she finally disappeared.  
_"SORA!" came Goofy's voice, snapping Sora out of his dream. Opening his eyes and looking around the room he was shocked at the damage that Riku's blast had caused. Donald was half-conscious to his right and Goofy seemed to be close to joining him. Sora, however, had gotten the worst of it. He could feel that his right shoulder was dislocated and one side of his face was covered in blood from a fresh head wound. Riku, who had not left the doorway, was staring at the trio with pure delight.

"That was too easy." Riku said triumphantly, finally deciding to come closer. Sora, afraid of what he had in mind began to nudge at Goofy and Donald.  
"Get out of here..." Sora whispered, knowing that he probably didn't have long before his body completely gave out from the abuse it was suffering. "Just go... he only wants me..." He added, trying to push them up.

"And leave you here? Heck no, Sora! We leave here together or stay here together." Goofy replied, refusing to budge.

"I should slap you for even saying something like that." Donald rasped, clearly annoyed by his sugguestion. "Then again, that wouldn't help matters much would it?" He mused, laughing a little. Sora couldn't help but crack a smile as well, but it faded the moment Riku grabbed him by his collar.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said dryly as he picked Sora up and slammed him against the wall. "But you and I have unfinished business and I won't let you forget that so easily." Riku warned, glaring at the brunette. Sora coughed, winded from the blow, and stared back at Riku, his glare just as unforgiving.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" He asked grinning. "You know that I'm close to death as it is, what are you waiting for? Do it!" Sora shouted, looking almost as insane as Riku. He had finally snapped from all the abuse and wasn't bothering to hide it.  
"Is that what you'd like for me to do?" Riku asked, nuzzling his cheek.  
"What the hell do you think?" Sora asked, annoyed by having his question answered by another.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I'll end your miserable life...by your own weapon!" Riku exclaimed, pulling out the Oblivion Keyblade and shoving it against Sora's neck, pinning him. Sora hissed as the blade began to cut into his flesh. "Any last words before I slit your throat?" Riku asked, grinning even though his eyes were full of hesitation and regret.

"Yeah, wrong spot, asshole." Sora spat while reaching for the Keyblade and pulling it down and into his own heart at lightening speed. Blood splattered everywhere as it pierced the muscle, but to Sora it felt like a long awaited release. The last image he saw before dying was Riku's bloodsoaked face and the pure shock that now covered it.

tbc...

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER AND OMG! Sora's DEAD! (gasping mice!). LOL I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 8 even though you're all probably wanting to kill me right now. XD I promise I will post chapter 9 soon. So don't kill me just yet if you want to see what happends next. ;D

VashTSGirl45


End file.
